Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows
by Stephen 'Arion' Downey
Summary: Who is this fantastic character? Where did he come from? why is he here now? Read to find out! Battles, surprises, new lands and original charaters! Slightly Dark, but not evil Harry. Super Wizard! has a Grey side to him will be angered alot!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**::: BEWARE OF STORY WITHIN! REVEALS THINGS THAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED WITH THE _PAST_! ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF MY OWN AND DEFINITE SURPRISES MIXED IN WITH SLIGHT DARK EVIL HARRY POTTER! LONG LIVE THE FARACK FAMILY!!! MAKE SURE YOU READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! WILL PAY NO ATTENTION TO FLAME REVIEWS SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO POST ANGRY REVIEWS, IT'S A DISCRACE TO FANFICTION!

**Chapter 1- Surprises, Battle, and More Surprises!**

The day he left, the Wizarding World fell into pieces. He was declared, by the State of the Ministry of Magic Commission Decree Number 777, dead to the world.

It had been three months, 3 full months since he dissappeared. No one knew where he went or even if he was still alive. They had declared him dead, but she knew otherwise. He had sent her, in secret, a letter, explaining that he couldn't disclose anything on his whereabouts. He had sent her this letter on her birthday. He also explained that the place he was in, was one of dangerous secrets and that there were few owls there, and not to be used otherwise to send out urgent messages, but he disobeyed orders and sent this letter anyway. There was no goodbye, no love, nothing.

She stood there, looking out over the heads of everyone getting on the train. She was looking for Harry.

"Do you want an empty compartment or what?" her red-headed brother asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming," she said, walking onto the train.

* * *

They didn't talk much, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were mostly thinking about Harry and how school is going to be without Dumbledore.

Ginny kept wandering if Harry was going to be at the school when they arrive or if he was even going to be there at all.

The ride to Hogsmead Station didn't take as long as it normally did, considering how many students that weren't going back to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the first ones to get off the train and into the first carriage that would take them up to the castle. When they strolled past the Front Gates, they felt a very powerful pull and they felt Magic flow through them or something.

When the reached the front doors of Hogwarts, they spotted weird people lurking about in long slivery cloaks around the perimeter of Hogwarts.

"There they are," they heard one whisper to another. "Boss is going to be relieved that they made it back to school, with what's been going on in-" he broke off when he saw that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looking in their direct position. "Well, I must be off. Need to tell Arrion that the students have arrived!" he said very loudly and clearly and took off up the Front Steps and through to the Entrance Hall.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up and through the Oak doors themselves, and found that the Entrance Hall looked even more gloomier then usual and it looked much, much bigger. They saw the man disappear up the Marble Staircase.

Not a minute after the man had disappeared had he come running back down the stairs and into their sight. Trailing behind him were McGonagall and another mysterious, silvery cloaked man with hilts of blades sticking up from the back of his shoulders. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the first cloaked man took off outside, while McGonagall and the other silvery cloaked man stepped in front of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He looked at each of them in turn. They were shocked, to say the least, to see luscious, velvety green eyes behind those thick glasses he wore: great, green pillars of green flame, they were. It was like staring into a pit of green flames, hard to stare at something so bright, but yet you stare at it anyway.

Ginny, out of frustration and fascination of the man, decided to ask the question that was on all 3 of their minds.

"Excuse me," she said. The figure looked at her, expression never changing, except that his eyes narrowed when he looked directly into her eyes. "Can you tell us who you are? I mean, I feel like I should know you, but… I can't think of who you are."

The figure just looked at her. There was a strange foreboding about him, like he knew things, could do things, and have been through so much in his young life. "Many have seen me before, even the Weaselies. My family use to be great, great friends with the Weaselies before. But alas, 'twas once upon a time ago. I will not divulge my TRUE name at this time, but I am known by many names. Among my _true_, pure blood family, I am known as Lichna Farack, son of Lichnia and Lacuna Farack. I am also known as Blade, Hammer, Chaos, FireFur, McGriever, and many other that I wish not to discuss. But, yes, we have met before, once upon a time ago. But alas! That time is now gone and past, for I have been through so much. Lived through too many periless dangers that are too great and terrible to imagine." (yeah I know, I stole this line from Lord of the Rings but I had to in order for this part of the story to work!)

"So, what name should we call you?" Ron asked.

"Ahh, so young you are, Ronald Weasely! You should know better then to ask that kind of question correctly, do you not? No? well, the proper way of asking me is thus: 'How should we address thee, my Lord?' But, anywho, you three may address me as James, for that is the name I am going by now a days when I'm out in the Wizarding World.

"I have come a long way in my life. Only a poor soul, that's if he even had one, met me and certain someone in my life and died, and has come back from the depths of Hell itself to try to kill us again! He was a monster!" he spat the word out like vermin. "Along my roads of hardship, I have had many words come to me across many seasons of changes, and each time, I hear that that monster has hurt again and again. He took away everything I loved. He tried to kill a certain someone that everyone knows in this world to be destined to kill the MONSTER that threatens each and everyone's homes. But, unlike that monster, he knows what he will have to do in the end to destroy the BEAST from HELL!

"His plan backfired on him the night he tried to kill my brother. He nearly destroyed himself, but alas! He has gained most of his former strength and has gathered all armies willing to kill! He is nearly ready to send his Marshall Frontal Attack System.

"But, as we all know, a devil like this one will push His troops in before they are ready and He will lose another major battle, one that He would have considered a victory and good numbers to kill." With that, he walked into the Great Hall and took a sit in the Headmaster/Mistress chair.

"Why is he here, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"He is here to fill in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he will have an assistant in there but I will not say a name as to who it is, and, since he is a Lord of this land, he will fill in the position as Headmaster of this school. I am to keep everything else he has told me for doing this a total secret!" she said firmly as Hermione was about to object at him being Headmaster since they don't know him very well. "You do not know how powerful this man is, Ms. Granger! I have seen his Magic, he entrusted me with his REAL name, the one that gives power over someone, and I tell you now, do not go meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in this year! He has powerful charms all over, in, and outside of this school. This school year is going to be a blessing and a curse to all who know who he really is. For now, I am to remain as Deputy Headmistress of this school. I will also stay on as Transfiguration teacher.

"We really must be getting to our seats now," Professor McGonagall said, striding over to the doors.

To say that the Entrance Hall was the only thing change was the least of their problems. The Great Hall was changed as well. Everyone was amazed and distraught at how the Hall looked now. The Great Hall looked more like a castle itself, not even a Hall, with how big it was. Everyone started chatting at once. After about five minutes, McGonagall had given up on trying to settle everyone down. The new Headmaster stood up and shot a spell towards the ceiling, without a wand, no less, and the Great Hall went as silent as a dead rat.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," he spoke, speaking with a German accent, and spoke very clearly and quietly, but yet, his voice traveled as if he had yelled. "Things are going to be run differently in this school, definitely different then the way Old Fool Dumbledore ran this place. Everyone will address me as Professor, Sir, Professor Lichna, or just by the name of Arrion. Now for the start of term notices.

"I must impress on each and everyone of you _not_ to go into the Dark Forrest, for my 'Friends'," he said, quoting 'Friends' with a big emphasis, "will not be kind to anyone that I have not given authorization to enter there. Also, my 'Friends'," he pointed along the edge of the Hall, "will be here for the rest of Term, they have many skills, which is important in times like this, for if you ask them, they will teach you some of our Magic, within reason, that is," he grinned, as if he had just heard an inside joke. His 'Friends' smiled as well, some even had eager faces, like they wanted to _teach_ them a thing or two, if ya get my drift.

"For these first 2 weeks, everyone will not have any classes, for there is still work that needs to be done and Others to bring in. Curfew is 9:30 pm, no later, you got me? There are no exceptions, none! Unless, of course, I have given express permission, and have told my 'Friends', or if you have a damn good excuse to tell me at being out past curfew. No excuse, no permission, no endless way of life if you get caught, and you will endure pain beyond imagining if you are caught.

"As you all can tell, there are no Slytherins amongst anyone of you. I have that set up for a specific reason, which I shall tell anyone of you. Oh, and the Sorting will commence shortly, if anyone was thinking about that.

"As you can see, this castle looks different. Well, there is a reason for it. Many thousands of years ago, the Farack family, my family, lived and thrived in this castle. There were many battles taking place around this place and one day one of these battles drew too close to here, they turned this place into a monstrous Fortress. Not just any Fortress, though. They called it the Fortress of Shadows. Does anyone know why they named it this?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"I know that this isn't exactly accurate, but from what I have read, they named it Fortress of Shadows because whenever a battle got too close, the Fortress loomed like a shadow and frightened the evil away from this place," she said without pause. "But I didn't know they were talking about _this_ castle. I just thought it was talking about another castle that they destroyed along time ago."

"That is true, for a time, anyway. After the Last Great Battle, about 3 thousand years ago, the idea of the name became something different. There were over 100 Farack families living inside this castle. When the Last Battle reached the gates of the grounds something happened, something strange. This castle felt a strong Magical shove on the gates, more powerful then She had ever felt before. She figured that it was time to show the people on the inside her _true_ Magical self, so true that Master, at the time, of Shadows didn't even realize how much power resided inside this beauty of a Fortress. He had thought that the castle couldn't possibly turn into what She had turned herself into. I will not say what she turned into, for it was hideous.

"After that Battle, the Farack Families decided to move out of the Fortress and moved where we have lived for the past 3 thousand years. About 2000 years ago, the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you all know, became the first Witches and Wizards to teach in our world. But, what you all don't know is that they came from a long way away. They are indirect descendants of Merlin and relatives of the Farack family, that would make me a _direct_ descendant of Merlin.

"Well, I believe I have rambled on for far too long," he said, sitting down to let the Sorting take place.

After the last person was Sorted, placed in Gryffindor House with great applause, Professor Farack (by the way, the pronunciation of Farack is Fa· rock) stood up and said, with his arms spread wide, "Let the Feast, begin!"

Throughout the whole of the first courses of the Feast, Ginny kept staring at James; every now and again he would make eye contact with her. And every time he did that, she felt a slight breeze flow through her head, she couldn't take her eyes off his eyes when he did that. She knew it was him, she just didn't know why he was doing it.

It was during dessert when all Hell just broke lose. She had taken another glance at James and was shocked to see him stand up, shrug his silvery cloak off his shoulders, bend down and pick up a batlle sword. She saw hilts of daggers, swords and small knives sticking up everywhere. He was wearing a tight, almost see through, muscle, sleeveless shirt. He had several Katanas on his back. She was about to tell Ron and Hermione, when- _BOOM!_ then dead silence fell across the Great Hall. James waved his right hand and they could feel a spell fall over them. Most of the students seemed like they were yelling. It seemed as if James put a silencing spell over them all.

James was across the Hall, faster than lightning, and was in the Entrance Hall in less then 10 seconds. He stood there for about 20 seconds. The Doors were closed. It seemed as if he was staring right through them, looking at something, none of which the students could see. He doubled back into the Great Hall faster then he flew out of it.

"Leera!" he called the nearest of his 'Friends'.

She steped forward, saluted him and said, "Yes, sir?!"

"Gather the Elite Strike Task Force! Tell them to meet the head on! Go forth! And fear no darkness!"(again, another Lord of the Rings line) With that, Leera turned around, signaled a guy down at the end of the Hall, and they both disappeared at the same time. James then turned towards the Oak Doors and just stood there, frowning at them. They slammed shut and sealed into one, solid piece of wood. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked briskly over to James.

"What's going on, Lord Arrion?" she asked with a worried voice.

"HE has sent His Inner Strike Force. HE has sent about 20 Dementors, 100 of His best Fighters, several Giants, 10 Hungarian Horntail dragons, several of His Beasts and about 50 Demons."

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "And…and what's this Elite Strike Task Force you told Leera to get?"

"Aha! That, my dear Minerva, is only a 13 Farack Fighter Squadron Strike Force."

"THIRTEEN?!" she screeched. "But with what's out there, they'll be slaughtered!"

"But, alas, they won't! they are Fighters to their very souls! We will more likely lose maybe just one, if not none, to a battle like this one. My Strike Forces only assist those who need them. They do not fight for glory, they fight for Love, they fight for to keep others alive. In the past 3000 years, we have never lost anyone in battle, for we are skillful in keeping ourselves alive." He chanced a glance at Ginny again, making sure she didn't notice. "I am sorry, Minerva, but my Strike Force Leader comes." Just as he said this, a light shown and Leera jumped out of nowhere onto the ground and saluted James again.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Within the past 5 minutes, the Wicked Triplets took out all of the Beasts, Demons, Dragons, Dementors, and his Giants." Leera said with a huge grin.

"Good! I'll have to congradulate them later. How's the fight with His Strike Force?

"Things are going as well as can be expected with a large number of this magnitude. The Triplets are having trouble with them, as well as our Elite Force. They are more troublesome then we anticipated."

"Ok, thanks for the update, Captain! Get back out there and see what else you can do out there." She saluted him, yet again, and disappeared to join the fight again. "God, how I hate Dark Lords," James grunted. Just when he said this, not five minutes after she had gone back to the fight, Leera reappeared, all bloodied up.

"Things just went from troublesome to screwed real quick, my lord! They've got more then just beasts and Demons and shit like that, He sent about 200 more Demons, 50 Dark Mages and several Giant Mountain Trolls."

"FUCK!" James yelled, scaring everyone, excluding Leera and his Farack warriors around the edges of Hogwarts. "FUCK! GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Minerva asked, scared now that James actually is frightened of what was out there.

"FUCK!" He yelled one last time before the Oak Doors blasted open. The Farack Warriors in the Great Hall moved with lightning speed towards the doors. Everyone could hear banging of blades clashing against each other.

"MINERVA! RON, HERMIONE, GINNY! GET EVERYONE YO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT NOW! AND THEN REPORT BACK TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" With that he drew his Twin Blades from his back and joined the battle.

James' blade flew like the wind and danced like rain. James' fury, all his Warriors knew, was not one to be fucked with. Everyone that stood up against him has either died or was injured in someway.

By the time the Professor, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made it back to the Hall, James had cut down at least half of the Demons, all of the Mountain Trolls and 10 Dark Mages, all of that, within 10 minutes.

James withdrew from the fight. "They make it alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How are things here?" she asked.

"It's better if you don't ask. Ok, here's the situation. Old Voldy has Jinxed His name. if anyone breathes His full name, HE will come. Thankfully, no one said His name on this night. HE sent His Inner Strike Force first to check out the defenses of this school, then HE sent the Dark Mages. They are more or less ascended beings from a higher plane of existence. They know things, terrible things. They use their ascension Powers for evil. That is _why_ they are called the Dark Mages. Now, HE sent them because He knew that they would be able to smash my outer defenses. But, if they even set one foot in this beautiful Hall, well, I'd rather not tell you, just let you see what happens when you fuck with a Farack Warrior, especially one descended from Merlin.

"Ah, well, here they come, ya lot! It might be best if you get behind me and the Professor. And Minerva? I need you to lightly grasp my shoulder. I need a Professor's Magic to flow through me to do what needs to be done.

"RALLY TO ME, FARACK WARRIORS!" James bellowed. He felt a firm, but soft, hand lightly grasp his shoulder. He bowed his head, so did every Farack Warrior. All of the Warriors started chanting, as if they were in a prayer. James' eyes glowed bright green. He started to speak, even softer then his Warriors, but his voice cut through them like their voices were the wind, "You have come up from the depths of Hell. You have Powers unknown. We fight for good, you fight for evil. We know your souls, they are black as Hell itself! This night, you shall not enter our Fortress! So I ask of our Castle, let me have Her Power, just for a few moments, and let me send these foul beasts back to Hell!" James Arrion Lichna Farack said. He lifted his head and his eyes were even brighter then before and you could tell that they were full of life. He drew 2 of Katanas that, to the human eye, looked like he pulled out of mid-air really fast, but his Warriors saw him reach up to his back like he was in slow motion. He had whipped out his Katanas, and they saw it light up in bright green flames and he flew, _FLEW!_ into the enemy. Within a minute, he had cut down all the Dark Mages and Mountain Trolls. In the next 2 minutes he had killed all of the enemy.

He stood in the middle of all the dead bodies. His 'Friends' could see a small silvery-gold light pulsing about him. Pure Magic, they all murmured slightly until James looked at them. They went dead silent. The silvery-gold pulse died out and he walked over to his Warriors.

"You did good on this night, my Warriors!" he called. "We have lost none, but he has lost numbers beyond reckoning. He'll be gathering more soon, most likely from the States. He'll try to attack again, but when HE does, He'll use His Full Force Frontal Attack Brigade System. He'll use everything He's got against us, and when He does, He'll meet _my_ selectively chosen charms that I am putting up tonight! He'll meet both of our Frontal Attack Squads! And His armies are no match for us, are they? He is going to have to take down the forces that out lovely Fortress here has just put up.

"Tonight, we have won another minor victory over Him! Enjoy it! For tonight, we have our party/meeting in you-know-where at you-know-what-time." His Farack Warriors cheered and banged swords against their shields. James stepped forward and all his Warriors formed a full circle around him.

"Who are we?" he half yelled, half ordered.

"We are FARACK!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"We are FARACK!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

They raised their swords and pointed them to just above James' head.

"We are FARACK!" they yelled. They moved forward and each blade touched the top of his head. He then drew his Major Sword, _Clazimarode _they called it, and slashed upward and roared like a beast in the night.

"SOUND THE BATTLE CRY, CAPTAINS!" James yelled. 10 of his best Warriors went outside and raised gold horns to their lips. The sound that came out was that of a Dragon. It was frightening, but it had a soothing touch to it.

* * *

The rest of the night was insane. James had gone with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Minerva to get the students from the Room of Requirement. He had gotten them all quiet and told them of the battle and that they had won and that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since the battle and as Head Boy/Girl and Head Prefect of the school, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were to report to the Headmaster's office for their duty roster.

"I told you before, Lucas! We can't bring in the Air Strike Battle Force just yet! However, we must bring in the Wind Riders, since you will be stationed here and Captain of that Force, the Arial Battle Crew, the Brital Lash Mann, and The Glory! Tell my family I miss them. The time may soon come that all hope may truly fail, the bonds of all fellowship end, and love may die.

"Also, bring the Cloud Mages here as well. They are no match against each other, so they might as well join each other on the battle field and help destroy the rest of the Dark Mages."

"Yes sir!" they heard a deep-throaty voice.

"You may enter, you three! I know you're on the other side of the door!" James called. They entered one after another and saw the man named Lucas bow and disappeared on the spot. They looked around the office. It had changed since the last time they were in there. The walls were dark green. There was a slight breeze, but nothing stirred, as if there were no breeze at all. They looked around to see if Dumbledore's portrait was there. He wasn't.

James was sitting in front of them, with his back towards them. He had rearranged the desk so that the front was facing _away_ from the door. On the far wall, there was a huge painting of a wolf, a black dog, a rat on top of the black dogs head, a stag, and a white dove. At the bottom of the painting, there was an inscription that read: "Those you truly love never really leave us. A reminder to the wise: Farack Family will never forget them."

"Come," James said. They walked around to the front of the desk. He pointed towards the painting, " 'Love's Long Enduring Promise, but no more'," he said. "I'll never forget that night. Never. Nothing can compare to the loss I felt that night, and will always feel. There is only one person in this whole world that knows exactly how I feel. What I do is what I do for the simple reason of that night. I fight to keep those I care about alive," he said, all the while avoiding all three of their faces. There was something familiar in his eyes, a familiar dead look, one that the three of them could not place. He stood up and walked around the office, actually, pacing is the word, not walking. That pace, back and forth, back and forth, pause, look at the fireplace, back and forth, back and forth, pause, look at the fireplace, was such a familiar pace, one that held a reminder of someone.

"I wish…I just wish all of this pain could go away. But…it doesn't" he went back to his chair. "Tell me, do you 3 think that Harry Potter still lives?" This question totally caught them off guard. Ginny, being the lover of Harry, recovered first and answered.

"I believe he is still alive. I am _sure_ he is!" she grew defiant.

"And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, I just do, I guess."

"Well then, what I tell you 3 must not leave this office, you got me?" all three of them nodded. "He _is_ alive!"

"Oh, yeah?! And how would _you_ know, Mr. Hotshot?!" Hermione got all snotty with James, jumping out of her chair.

"I know, for I am his brother," he said, grinning from ear to ear, making sure that this statement with his smile, would make her slam straight back into her chair faster than you could say "Potter".

"You're- what?!" Ginny said, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, that's right, you heard me."

"But- how? I always thought-"

"That he was an only child? Yes, well, we had to be seperated after the night HE killed our parents. He had to go to the Durselies, while I had to go live with the rightful family of our heritage. I hated being away from my little bro! I missed him a lot during these past 16 years. But on the day he came back to live in our rightful land, everything changed," he pulled a small pocket watch out of his pocket, flipped it open and said, "Brother Potter!"

"It's about time you called back, Blade! I had thought that you had forgotten about our arrangement," came a very familiar voice from the watch.

"No, Baby Bro! I did not forget! I have just told them who I really am. To say that they were shocked is an understatement of the year!"

"So, the truth is out? Well, I guess I'd better get on over there. Make sure things are going as well as can be expected." James smiled and clicked his watch shut.

"He'll be here in less than 20 seconds," he said. Just as he promised, a faint gold-red glow appeared out of no where.

Out jumped Harry Potter himself.

"AHH! It feels soo good to be back home!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, little bro! Come over here and give your older brother a big kiss!" James said, doing fake kisses in the air at Harry.

"Oh, go shove your kisses up your-"

"Hey, little bro! I was just playing, you know!"

"HAHA! I know! That's what makes it so hilarious!" Harry looked over at his 2 best friends and then he looked at Ginny. His demeanor changed when he did this. He looked more like Dumbledore then ever before. While he was talking with James, he had a slight twinkle in his eyes, but when he looked at the three of them, that twinkle died out, like fire doused with water, and in its place was green pillars of bright green flame in his eyes. He turned back to James.

"Do they know our heritage?

"Somewhat. They know that we are direct descendents of Merlin, but nothing else."

"Good, but the rest of out lineage _must_, at all costs, be kept secret, for if HE finds out, HE will think that killing me faster will get rid of me for good. I must be the one that finishes Him, ya know. Yeah, well, 'neither can live while the other survives'." Harry's eyes had a dead look in them, the same dead look as was in James' eye less than half an hour ago. He looked over at the painting across from the desk. He pointed a long finger to it.

"You just _had_ to bring that here, didn't you?"

James' smile turned into a sad one, like he was looking at a long awaited something that was taken from him years ago. "Yeah, I had to, Harry, I just had to. I miss them. I will always miss them, excluding the rat!" he spat out rat like it was vermin.

"At least what you could have done was take him out of the painting," Harry said, taking out his wand and, pointing it at the painting, said, "_Alesto Peragrim_!" the rat blasted off the painting like it was just a piece of chalk bouncing off the wall.

"Now why the Hell didn't I think of that?" James said, grinning like a mad man.

"Because. I inherited Mum's knowledge and her love for all sentient beings. You inherited her bad side. Always going in for the fight, that's how I always ended up coming to save your butt when you get into major trouble with Uncle. I also inherited Dad's Quiditch skills, aptitudes for Defense Against the Dark Arts, his unruly black hair, and his adeptness for lack of knowledge."

"That's true. Anyway, we need to get down to business." Harry Magiced another chair just like James' and sat down.

"Wait one damn bloody minute!" Ginny said angrily. "We don't see you for 3 months and you don't even say 'hi' or anything?! What have we done to deserve to be treated like this?"

James was about to snap back at her, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder and stood up. "For one thing, I didn't say hi to any of you because I was not ready to say anything. There are things left unsaid in this world that should stay unsaid, and I will not say one of those unsaid things at this moment in time."

"But…I am your girlfriend! And you didn't even say hi to _me!_"

"No! you _were_ my girlfriend! I told you 3 months ago that we are finished! Even if we do get back together later on in life, which I don't think will be possible, you are a Weasely, and a Potter never has, and never will go out with a Weasely," he stated.

"What?! Why? You went out with me for how many months?!" she grew angry again.

"And that was the past. In our Family Law, it is forbidden to date a Weasely. I was punished severely when the High Priest, our uncle, heard that his brother's son had broken the Forbidden Law. I may reveal my punishment later on, but, seeing as how you are acting like this I may not reveal it. And plus, not only is it forbidden, but the Weaselies have been friends with the Potters for over 2 full centuries now, and not only that, but…well…there's no easy way to say it…Potters and Weaselies are related somehow in blood lines and marriages. You, Ginny, are a distant cousin.

"And anyway, if I go out with you ever again, but like I said, not possible, you are way too needy for me. You've loved me before you even met me! I mean, _truly_ met me. Before Mum and Dad were killers, we used to hang out a lot, like every day a lot. Loving me all because I killed HIM in the First War isn't _true_ love, that's just being obsessed with a guy that's destined to either kill or be killed facing HIM again. I'm not destined to be your husband. That's like lifetime enslavement for me." This statement made her eyes water. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the office. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, then he looked at James.

"You really had to lay it on thick, didn't you, Harry?"

"You know the Forbidden Law, James Arrion Lichna Farack! It's Forbidden for a reason!"

"And what would this reason be, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"For the same reason what you, Ronald, and Ginerva have been doing behind my back for, I don't know, the past 2 years!" Hermione looked away from Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry!" she said, her voice trembling

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled. "Your actions say otherwise! Your brain is like an open book! You may try to keep me out, Hermione, just like you're doing now, but I am much, MUCH stronger than you! I don't need to know Legilimancy to read your minds. I have Mind-Readers Ability! I know what you're thinking right now! Don't give me this, 'I don't know what you're talking about' bullshit! You three were asked to join the Order at the end of out 4th year, weren't you?"

"Honestly, we haven't!" Ron stumbled.

"Lies, all lies." James voice was silent, but his voice slashed through the air, making Ron and Hermione to shiver.

"We're leaving." Ron stated, getting up and grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her over to the door. He had just opened it when it snapped shut and turned into a brick wall.

"We don't think so!" both Harry and James said. "We have only just begun!" Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry and James standing up, both with menacing looks about them.

"Sit down and shut up!" James said. No movement. "Not going to cooperate? No? Well, have it your own way then."

"_Hassiah Slassiah!_" Harry hissed in Parstletoung. A light green smoke filled the room and slammed Ron and Hermione against the wall. "_Sassias Lis Fassasiah_!" he hissed again.

When the smoke faded, they saw Hermione cowering in a corner and Ron was on the ground all bloodied up.

"Now that I have your attention," Harry said, "you will notice that I know how to control the flow of spells in _my_ language! You will not be able to break the flow of the Parstletoung language. One person has tried, but he now lays down at the bottom of a deep, dark canyon."

"I can do some Parstletoung spells too," James said, "but, considering I do not have the gene that would allow me to let real Parstletoung flow, I can't do the spells without adding a twist of regular Magic, which is much, _much_ more lethal; to you and everyone else, including me. But there is a slight advantage to having a bro that actually _speaks_ the language because of the gene: He can stop the lethalness of a spell with a little bit of Parstletoung and keep me or anyone else that is not destined to have this spell fly at them safe.

"Now, seeing as you betrayed my little bro, here, I won't stop him from cursing or hexing you into oblivion. But, since you are in my office, my school, I will keep him from hurting you in anyway possible." After that, Harry apologized for using his "Lose Slammer" curse on them and Ron and Hermione said they were sorry for lying to him and betraying his trust.

"One thing, though. I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive you for that little stunt, but I will try."

**Thanx for all those who read and will review! please take the time to review, 1 minute at least wont take much time! so please review!**


	2. Blood Referancy

**DISCLAIMER**: BEWARE OF STORY WITHIN! REVEALS THINGS THAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED WITH THE _PAST_! ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF MY OWN AND DEFINITE SURPRISES MIXED IN WITH SLIGHT DARK EVIL HARRY POTTER! LONG LIVE THE FARACK FAMILY!! MAKE SURE YOU READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! WILL PAY NO ATTENTION TO FLAME REVIEWS SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO POST ANGRY REVIEWS, IT'S A DISCRACE TO FANFICTION!

**Chapter 2 - Blood Referency**

"Alright," Harry said, "now that we got all of that out of the way, we need to get down to business.

"While I was gone, I did some research. I went to a Muggle library and searched for any clues to the whereabouts of Voldyshorts' hiding places. But, unfortunately, I didn't come up with much. However, I did find his ancestral home and checked out the place. I couldn't even get within a hundred paces of the place. HE has many protections on the place, all of which are in OUR language, Parstletoung language. I knew that if I crossed the Threshold of Wizard Abilities and UnNatural Wizard Abilities, HE would find out the minute I did. And what I mean by UnNatural Abilities and Wizard Abilities is thus:

"Wizard Ability is _regular_ Magic; UnNatural Ability is the required strength of Power when you reach another, _higher_, plane of existing Magic. But, you see, I am not a _regular_ UnNatural Wizard. I am a Grey Griffin, a much different UnNatural Wizard, very uncommon now a days." Hermione gasped. "So, Hermione, you've heard of a Grey Griffin before?"

"I have…but- it's a myth! It was said that some people showed the signs of a Grey, but it was no more than people trying to become one to be publicized about it."

"Oh, no, dear Hermione! Grey Griffins are no myth! I am living proof that they exist! Although you are quite right about those people, they showed the signs of a Griffin, but it was just mere Power trying to magnify their Magical Cores. _Real_ Grey's never reveal to the public that they are a Grey Griffin. They just go about their daily lives. But I wish that were true about me. I was not born a Grey Griffin, you see. Ok, what I am about to reveal to you may confuse you, but bear with me, for this needs to be said for me to tell you who and what I am.

"That night, that one horrible night that HE killed my parents, _our_ parents; that's what made me become a Grey Griffin. When HE killed our parents, my Magical Core grew so large that I have the aptitude to so much with so little Magical Flow. When HE killed Father, his Magical Reserves went straight into the next line of defended, Mother, which made her Core grow larger. When HE killed Mother, her Reserves and Father's flowed to next defended, me.

"Now, me? Well, I was different before HE even killed Father. But, by the time HE had killed Mother and went for me, my Magical Reserves were already so large before Mother and Father's Reserves even reached me that the Reserves fused together, built a shield around me, (not just any shield, but one that stops even the one unstoppable curse, the _Avada Kedavera_ curse) and made the curse fire back on Old Voldy. But when this happened, just a small piece of the curse came through. It wasn't enough to even hurt me, but it was enough to leave this irremovable scar on my forehead. It was the _ScarSide_ curse that broke through the shield. The _ScarSide_ curse occurs when a fused shield of Protected Pupils forms and blocks the unstoppable curse.

"Anyway, that is how I became a Grey Griffin. Now, Hermione, what is the most important thing about a Griffin like me?"

"Umm…if I remember correctly, a Grey Griffin is neither good nor bad."

"Yeah, he's neither good nor bad, alright!" James exclaimed.

"What does that mean, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"It means nothing!" he bellowed. "James Arrion Lichna Farraden Atreides Calladan Harkonen Farack Black Gryffindor Lupin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Flammel Downey Merlineous Radcliffe Potter!" Harry yelled at James. "I told you before you took up position here, DO! NOT! TELL! ANYONE! THAT IS STRICTLY BETWEEN YOU AND ME! No one is to know." Harry went quiet and said, "No one is to know what happened that night. That night…I wish I could go back and stop it from happening." If it was even remotely possible, Harry's eyes turned a darker shade of green.

"I made a promise, little bro, a promise, one that I intend to keep. But these two have a right to know and _you_ should be the one to tell them!"

"Oh, fuck off!" Harry said. James flinched at the sudden change of Harry's tone, knowing full well that you don't push a Potter when he/she uses that tone of voice. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, little bro! But you remember what the High Priest said. It might be easier. I'm not going to push you, little bro. Anyway, I think we have gotten way off subject, here. We were discussing about how you became a Grey Griffin." Harry's mood and tone changed back to what it was before he had his anger outburst.

"Yes, well, when Old Voldy found out about this Prophecy between me and him, HE came after us. Fortunately, HE did not know about me having a bro, which he was over at a friends house having a sleep over. I am thankful, now, that I have a living bloodline. As you said before, Hermione, Grey Griffins are neither good nor bad. There _is_ no good or Evil, but there is Power. And those too weak to seek it. Us Grey Griffins are not weak, nor do we try to seek out real Power that is rightfully ours.

"Like with me. The night HE killed our parents, HE shifted Powers. HE conspired against forces of Nature. HE shifted Balances of Magic that ought not to have been shifted. HE shifted the Fault of Magic and Power and unbalanced the World of Magical Forces and created mayhem on Magical Forces soul. HE intended to kill me _then_ turn me into the Horcrux that HE never made, or so HE thought. What HE didn't realize is that when HE murdered our parents, their Powers flew into me and created the UnHarnessed Grey Griffin. HE used the Curse on me and killed himself instead, and when HE did that, it created something, left something, inside of me that will only awaken on the night that I have to kill HIM.

"You see, the night HE tried to kill me, he _had_ intended to turn me into His last Horcrux, and become the most strongest person in the world. But, as we all know, Evil Lords can never do anything right. HE had killed 2 people willing to give their life for a Prophesized child. When you murder more then 1 person willing to do this, what you get is the opposite of what you intended to do, and HE left a part of himself within me. You know what that part was, Hermione? No? Well, what HE left was a part of His soul. HE didn't know it, but HE did. I am the _living_ Horcrux, one that wasn't supposed to survive a curse, the killing curse. I am a part of Him now. HE is also a part of me. I am the UnHarnessed Horcrux that HE never intended to make alive. 'Neither can live while the other survives' the Prophecy says. It's true. As long as HE is a part of me and I am a part of Him, we will have to keep meeting each other face to face and we will both be equally matched by each others spells.

"As long as I survive, HE lives. In the end, it must be me _and _Him. No one but me can kill Him, no one but Him can kill me, but, without Him knowing, by killing me, HE kills Himself. So there's nothing HE can do to keep Himself alive when HE kills me.

"You see, the night HE came back, HE took some of my blood, which still runs in His veins. I still have that piece of His soul in me, so when HE kills me, HE kills Himself by blood ties, or Blood-Referency. Blood by enemies mixed in with each other makes us connected. If I die, HE dies; if HE dies, I die. It's as simple as that."

"Then- does that mean-"

"Yes, Hermione, it means that, in the end, I have to die in order to take Him off this world and re-Balance the Fault of Magic and Power."

"But…you can't die!" Hermione exclaimed. "You are the Great Harry Potter! You survived the unsuvivable curse! You are the _only _one to have survived it, so you can survive _anything_!"

"I wish that were true, dear Hermione. But there is no way to avoid Blood-Referency. It has to be me and Him. There is no way to escape fate. But, thankfully, I have people waiting on the Other Side. I have accepted that fact and I am going to be prepared in every way possible at the very end, trust me!" James yawned and looked at the Muggle clock hanging on the East wall, his right.

"Great Scott! Is that the time?! It's 12:22! Past midnight! Harry, dear little bro of mine, you need to report to Boss! This discussion is concluded for now, don't you think?"

"Quite right you are, James! I shall see all of you tomorrow, I guess," with that in mind, he did a parting wave, said "_Slassiahas Portus Luminus!" _and a Gateway of some sort formed. As soon as the clock struck 12:25 he stepped through and disappeared.

James got up and walked over to the painting in front of the desk. "I suggest that you two get a good night's rest, for tomorrow hangs in the Balance and you'll see things, many things. Things that of which no normal wizard or witch has ever seen before. Oh, and tell Ginny that Harry is sorry for his actions towards her on this night, for she is going to see what you two are going to see." He snapped his fingers and the door to the office flew open. "I think it's best if you two don't mention this to anyone else, for it could be disastrous. You two can show your own way out, I believe," he said as he walked into his Livery Quarters and let the door snap shut.

* * *

Ron and Hermione went to Gryffindor Common Room and found Ginny in a distant corner, fast asleep. It looked like she had been crying ever since she had left James' office.

They woke her and explained to her what was said after she had left. They told her that James and Harry, both, knew about them three being in the Order just before Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 5th year.

"I wander how the Hell he knew about that," Ron said, scratching his chin.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I do know one thing, though: He was different somehow. It felt like I didn't know him anymore. His eyes held a different, _evil_, twinge to them. I couldn't look into his eyes for no more than a few seconds."

"I know, I felt the same way about him," Ron said.

"You both are wrong!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's not evil!"

"We didn't say _he_ was evil," Hermione said, her voice down at a whisper. "But when James brought up that Grey Griffins, but mostly he was talking about Harry, being neither good nor bad, Harry yelled at James, saying that no one is to know what happened that night. It was horrible, that look in his eyes. They were as dead as a dead corpse."

"He's trusting us again, not completely, but enough to show us something and I think it's better if we stay on his good side," Ron said.

"What do you mean that he is going to show us something?" Ginny asked.

"Before we left, James said to get a good night's rest, for tomorrow, they are going to show us something that no _regular_ witch or wizard has ever seen before. Oh, and he also told us to tell you that Harry is sorry for his actions and what he had said to you," Hermione said gently. Ginny was just about to say something when a gold-red light flared in the Common Room. Harry landed in the middle of the room out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm glad to see all of you are still up, especially at this hour."

"Don't you have some secret place or something to go to?" Ginny asked with a venomous voice, not bothering to look at Harry.

"Well, I had to come and report here and check up on things. Also, I needed to talk to you three. I suppose Ron and Hermione told you what happened in the office when you left?" Ron and Hermione both nodded. "Ok, what that was, was only part of my missions here. But, since we had that conversation, Boss told me, when I had gone back to Lichniakarian that is, that I was relieved of duty this night."

"Well, aint that just peachy?!" Ginny retorted.

"Why are you being like this? Why are you being such a little brat towards me?" He asked, feeling his anger reach boiling point; always a danger sign that he was going to let loose some major Magic.

"Because of what you said in that office! You said I was too needy! I am _not_ too needy!"

"HA! That's an understatement of the year! I can tell you one thing you are too needy about!"

"Yeah? What's that?" she half yelled, standing up. Harry looked over at the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"_Flishiasahia!_" he hissed. "There, now the others won't be able to hear our conversation if they wake up." Ginny opened her mouth to ask the question again, but Harry snapped his fingers and her mouth clamped shut.

"There, that's much better. You are going to listen to what I have to say. You have loved me ever since my name was written down in history the day my parents were murdered; _murdered!_ You didn't know then, but you do now, that we are distant relatives. You don't know what I have to live with for the rest of my life! Every day I wake up to severe pain. I have to think of a way to avenge my parents deaths. Tonight, you will understand why I did what I had to do. I'm destined to kill Him, or the other way around. I have excepted that fact. And tonight, you just blow it off like I can walk it off! Well, I can't! That's not the way it works! 'Neither can live while the other survives!' That's what the Prophecy says! The way it has to go is me AND Him! It's gotta be both of us in the end! You just want me and you don't think of the consequences! There are many consequences that leave you in mental, physical, and emotional pain! I have gone through the worst of all that. You want to know what my punishment I had to endure the day my uncle, the High Priest of out Land, found out about how the Forbidden Law was broken? Well, now you will find out, now that I see that you are going to push the matter, and maybe you'll come to your senses!" He ripped his shirt off, grabbed her hand, and made her feel all over his back. "You feel that?! All the scars on my back?! I had to go through the worst pain imaginable! It killed Uncle to do this to me! I'm his brother's son! He had to do it himself! The punishment is to have a blunt sword and hack away at the back of the one that broke the Law! The only person allowed to do this is a family member of direct blood-lines, which is my Uncle. He tried to refuse to act on the Forbidden Law but King Farack reminded him that if he doesn't act, the 'act of no punishment' Law. It states that 'no action on a Forbidden Law, is, most unfortunately, death!'

"So don't give me this 'I'm not too needy' thing! I have paid the price, and, if you don't stop pursuing this matter, so will you! I have faced many things since last time we met all those months ago! I have more then paid the price! My life is like a roller coaster ride! I never know what will happen, or who will get hurt next. The only thing I have to count on is that I _will_ be able to kill Him in the end." They heard the school clock chime 3 am. "Good Lord! You three need to get some rest! Tomorrow shines a new day, you have many things to see!"

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no. I don't sleep anymore. Sleeping is a luxury for those who don't really know what's going on out in the real world. I've been awake for the better part of two months now," Harry said, smiling.

"Why don't you sleep?" Hermione asked again, not satisfied with his answer. His eyes hardened again. He stared at her like she was a rude passerby woman. "You should have collapsed weeks ago!" she exclaimed.

"That is not a matter of importance as to why I don't sleep. As to why I haven't collapsed by now? Well, that is because I don't need sleep to get my energy back." Hermione was just about to go into her 'Know-It-All' self when he put a stop to it right away. "No, Hermione, that is the way Muggles and Wizards have always done. But, UnNatural Witches and Wizards know better. You see, us UnNaturals are different in more ways then you think. We have unlimited uses and resources of energy available to us. See, me? I'm a different UnNatural, as I have said before. I'm a Grey Griffin UnNatural. Us Griffins know ways around tiredness. We could just stand there, do nothing, and get our energy back from our surroundings. But for me, I close my eyes and I sap the energy that I need from rocks, for they hold more then enough energy to last a week for each pebble, and it doesn't hurt rocks because they do not breath, eat, or sleep. To me, this method is more effective because when I get into a fight I don't need lots of pebbles or anything around me to win the fight. It is sort of like meditation for me, even though I do at least 1 hour of meditation a night.

"Anyway, enough talk. Goodnight!" he said firmly after he had taken the quiet spell that he had used on Ginny, as she was about to yell at him again. "By the way, I will know if you talk to each other about this after I leave to return to my home. It will be better for you if you go straight to your beds and get a good sleep. I will see all of you in the morning," with that in mind, he made his Gateway and steped through. They decided to heed his words wisely and went straight to bed.

* * *

Breakfast went slow for the three of them. They were wandering what Harry and James were going to show them. James sat in his Headmaster's chair. A man sat next to him in a long, black, crush velvety cloak with a weird insignia on the front, his hood on his cloak falling over his eyes, falling so much over his eyes that you wouldn't know who it is. James and the new mysterious man talked throughout most of the breakfast. At one point, the new man and James, it seemed, got into an argument.

Breakfast was almost over when, suddenly, there came a blast of a horn; not just any horn, but that of a Dragon's Roar, frightening, but yet, soothing. James and the other man stood up and drew their Major Swords. James whips out his _Clazimarode_, while the other man drew _Razor Shards_, Twin Swords, his men called them.

Leera came running into the Great Hall. "They're here, My Lords!" she said, bowing her head to her Lords.

"Good, good. Very good. Tell them to station themselves in Aragog's Hallow," the new man, Lord, said to Leera. "Tell them that I will be bringing 3 very special guests, friends of mine, of Captain Lord Victorious Maximus!"

"Yes, sir!" She bowed and saluted James, then, as she was taught, walked over to Lord Maximus, "It's so good to see you again, Victorious Maximus." He held out his hand. She took it, kneeled, and kissed the ring on his finger.. She bowed to James again and strode out of the Great Hall.

"Those three that talked with me and my little brother last night, meet us in my office in half an hour. Breakfast is dismissed!" James declared. Him and the other man, Victorious Maximus, strode into the Entrance Hall before anyone bothered to get up from their seats.

* * *

Instead of going to James' office, James the mysterious man walked out of the Great Oak Doors and down the Stone Path towards the Evil Forrest. They stopped at the edge of the Forrest.

"Captain Ferrainias! I know you're there!" the mysterious man called.

"Who goes there?!"

"Lord Captain Victorious Maximus! We have things to discuss!"

Ferrainias walked out of the trees, bow and arrow slung and ready for a fight. When he saw the two men, he dropped down to his knees and bowed his head.

"My Lords!" he said, lifting his head. "I am pleased to be in your presence at a time like this!"

"Please, rise, Captain Ferrainias," Victorious Maximus said. "I told you before, you need not bow down to us. I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do, My Lord?" he asked, standing up.

"I want you to station your men all around in the Forrest. Have them within 15 minutes of the Calling. Tell Evilanious to take 5 of his best Mages and station them inside the Fortress. Tell him that when he's done that, he is to come to the Tower. My Strike Force is already stationed inside the Fortress.

"Have Captain Vaala make an underwater city in the Black Lake. The Glory is going to have a home of their own here that they are allowed to change. Have Captain Lucas report to me, for i have a special task for the Arial Battle Crew and the Brital Lash Mann. Report to the High Priest after you've talked to those Captains and tell him that the Weaselies know. He will understand what I mean. Well, we must be off. Goodbye, for now, Captain Ferrainias." He tilted his head towards Ferrainias, turned on his heel, and strode back towards the Fortress. James caught up with him.

"You sure it's best to have Cloud Mages in the Fortress, Harry?"

"Yes, I am. And six Mages in the school will improve our chances at keeping the students in line."

"I guess you are right, dear little brother," with that, they both disappeared and re-appeared in James' office.

* * *

Thirty minutes after the students were dismissed from breakfast, the three of them went up to James' office. They went up the Winding Staircase to get to the office door. When they reached the top, they heard a heated argument going on on the other side of door.

"I told you before, Vaala! I will not go into this discussion with you, yet again! Time and time again have you brought this up! You have done nothing but lose me, abuse me, and use me! If yo keep this up, I will forcefully remove you of your duties as Captain of the Glory! If youdo not comply, the consequences, truely desireable for Evil Dark Lords, will be called upon! You have one week, onem no more, no less, to get your damn act together, then, if you still refuse, you will be stripped of your duties, understand?" There was no answer. They heard a hissing noise and a body slammed against the door. "I said, do you understand?!"

"My Lord Maximus! It may interest you to know that your little argument here did not go unnoticed!" James' voice. The door opened and there stood James. "Come in. And pay no mind to what you just heard here."

* * *

**OOPSIE!! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! WHO IS THIS VAALA GAL THAT I HAVE SOO INTRICATELY PLACE IN HERE TO HAVE A CLIFFIE DESERVED UPON?! OHH WELL... GUESS WE JUST GO STRAIGHT TO THE OF THE STORY AND KILL HARRY OR VOLDY OFF, DONT YA THINK?! (INSERT EVL GRIN, THEN HYSTERICAL EVIL LAUGHTER!!) HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**CALLEED: ORDER OF THE PHOENIXES GUARDIESS MAXIMUS!!**


End file.
